


Confessions of the Heart

by IcyDeath



Series: JackRabbit Week [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Attempts of suicide, Comfort, Confession, Drama, Hurt, M/M, freezing oneself, jack and bunny live together for reasons, jack has longer sleeves and is freaking adorable when he can't talk, jack uses a frostbunny when he is calling bunny, mute!Jack, posted this on tumblr a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you confess to someone, when you can’t talk?</p><p> </p><p>Fourth day of JackRabbit week, Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of the Heart

It’s been one hundred and forty four years since the guardians found him frozen in his own block of ice. Two hundred and twenty years, before, of which he dragged himself around the world, alone and unseen by everyone before he finally decided to go back to Burgess, crack the lake in which he was born in and try to reverse the process of his birth.

No one could see him.

No one wanted him.

No one _needed_ him.

So _what the hell_ was he still doing here anyway?

However, his brilliant part of reversing his process of existence, backfired, and instead he ended up freezing himself thick in the ice for moon-knows-how long.

But then, the guardians found him.

Year 1886 of Easter Sunday. He had been frozen in the ice for over thirty-six years before the wind had finally had some inkling as to what had happened to him.

He had tricked the wind into thinking that they were playing hide-and-seek like always. It went around the world, searching for him, bringing snowfall in its wake, no one noticed the absence of a lone winter spirit no one ever knew.

But then, eventually, the wind found him again.

He didn’t know how the _wind_ knew that he had frozen himself into the confines of his birth place. He didn’t know how the wind had felt his deep, deep sorrow as he slept and cried under the ice of his making.

But in the end, the wind found him. And it wasn’t a happy day for the people of Burgess.

\--

There was a blizzard, a scale of snow never seen before as the wind rage and howled and slammed itself onto the ice Jack fortified with his powers. He screamed for the lonely boy and wreaked havoc with every blow into the ice.

The strange weather pattern, the sudden gust of cold in early Spring- Of course, this strange behavior during his holiday would attract the Easter Bunny himself.

“Bloody-!” A curse resounded from the trees as E. Aster Bunnymund hopped out of the trees, gritting his teeth as he looked around. “Okay, who the hell did this?” He shouted in anger, but green eyes only narrowed when no one answered. “Oi! Stop hidin’ ya coward and come out-”

But he was cut off when suddenly a strong gust of wind pushed him back as he yelped. “What the-” He didn’t finish his statement as he suddenly felt himself being pushed by the wind towards the lake. “Oi!”

The old Pooka was shoved right in the middle of the ice, nearly face planting before he regained himself and looked up to glare at the unseen entity. “Are ya’ kidding me? Is that ya’ wind? Yer the one who’s causing this-?”

The wind howled louder as he swiped Bunny with a strong breeze and the pooka fell forward unto the ice, his paw slipping towards a cracked part of the ice.

It was like a harsh tug in the gut and suddenly Bunny wasn’t there anymore, suddenly he was seven feet _under_ the ice, suddenly he felt _cold_ and _scared_ and _sad_.

Suddenly he _wasn’t_ E. Aster Bunnymund, guardian of Hope, thousands of years old.

Suddenly he was _Jack Frost_ , sad, confused, and lonely two hundred year old spirit.

And before Bunny knew it, his paws were hacking the ice with his boomerangs, his eyes were burning and it was only when he saw the warm droplets of water on the ground did he realize why it was so.

It took awhile, but there was a reason why Bunny represented Spring. His touch had the power to channel the warmth and melt the ice around him. Though it exhausted a lot of powers, he didn’t care.

It was a few hours later when he felt he was joined by shocked voices, the guardians swarming around him.

He didn’t know how they got there but he had no time to ask as he continued slamming his paws and boomerangs onto the ice. There was a few moments of shuffle, the sound of a portal opening before Bunny felt himself being pulled back when North’s yetis took over.

He hadn’t even realized his paws were raw red until Tooth placed her delicate hands on top of his.

“We’ll get him out.” The fairy said softly as green eyes met hers.

And all Bunny could do was trust her as he Sandy threw a ball of sand into his wet face and he fell into slumber.

\--

Jack didn’t know the details of his rescue.

All he knew was that he woke up one day, not encased in the protective and cold hold of own powers.

For the first time he woke up and he was _warm_.

And that was what scared him.

He was dreaming and he _must_ be dreaming.

Because someone was hugging him and humming against his ear as a paw trailed from his hair to his back. And Jack cried because this was such a wonderful dream but it was only a dream and he was actually alone and under the ice and he was dying-

“Yer not dying, mater. Yer fine, yer not dreaming either. I’m here.” A deep voice said and Jack could only bury his face onto the other’s fur as he cried silently at the words of promise.

It was only a few days later did he and the guardians realize that the reason for the silence was not because of trauma.

\--

**_Present_ **

Cupping a hand against his throat, Jack sighed silently as he played with the shepherd’s crook with his other hand.

It was so unfair.

He had spent the harder part of his life screaming and crying just to fill the silence and now he didn’t have a voice and there was nothing he could do about that.

Huffing, Jack floated about the Warren, a small snowfall forming around him, but the snow melted before it made contact with the plants. He was doing his chores of watering the plants for Bunny, he didn’t want to be thrown out of his only home.

Yes, that’s right. Jack was living with the famous Easter Bunny. Shocker, right?

Yeah, he was surprised too.

_After his few weeks of recovery in a place called ‘Santa’s workshop’, he had silently communicated to the others that he had to go back to his lake- his home, to refreeze the water there and maybe even himself._

He was thankful that they cared enough to free him, but really, they should mind their own business- _was the message Jack communicated through his frost figures. He ignored the horrified gazes as he pulled his hood up and turned to leave._

_But then a paw grabbed his hood and pulled him back and he gasped at the sudden restraint._

_“Oh no.” The voice sounded choked but also serious as he turned and stared at the green eyes of a giant rabbit. “After all the trouble yer wind caused when ya were missing- I’m not having any of that. Yer staying with me so that I can keep an eye on ya.”_

_It seemed like Jack wasn’t the only person gaping as he mouthed a stunned,_ What?

And that was pretty much how Jack had started living with one of the four legends of the world. True to his word, the rabbit kept an eye on him as he looked about the Warren in awe.

It was the happiest and strangest one hundred and forty-four years of his entire existence.

The guardians visited him often, all bringing him gifts to please him and chatting with him. They pampered him and enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed theirs. Although at first he was a little reluctant, Bunny had quickly snapped him out of it.

_“They came all the way here to see ya.” The Pooka scolded him when he locked himself in the room the first time Tooth and her fairies came to visit. “At least be courteous and greet them, ya gumby.”_

_Jack scowled as frost swirled around him in distress, showing various figures of him being alone, curled under a tree, watching children from above trees-_

Why now? _He wanted to scream as he swiped a layer of cold towards the rabbit in his anger._ Why now and not before? What changed?

_But then his tantrum was cut off when he was swept into a familiar warm embrace._

_“Everything has changed.” The Pooka told him quietly as he struggled. “And we’re making amends now because we weren’t there before.” Jack’s struggles slowed as he slumped against the warrior. “We didn’t know and we’re sorry.”_

_And a few minutes later after hushed apologies and silent nodding of a frost spirit, the young sprite finally came out and Jack soon found himself subjected to a tooth inspection by a giddy fairy._

And true enough, _everything did change_.

Jack wasn’t alone anymore and he was happy now.

And he only had Bunny to thank for that. That’s why-

Jack sat cross legged on the warm grass of the Warren, under the shade of Bunny’s biggest trees as he tapped his shepherd’s crook on his hands. Frost spidered out at the contact and Jack closed his eyes as he willed his power to curl into _frost flowers_.

Several seconds later, a bouquet of uniquely formed flowers made from ice greeted Jack’s eyes and he smiled in satisfaction. He waved his staff and a frost figure of a small bunny appeared beside him, licking its paws.

He looked at the frost bunny, frowning (pouting) before he nudged it with his oak-made staff to get it on its way. The bunny hopped out of his master’s weapon’s way as it began to go towards the direction he last saw Bunnymund in. Jack sighed in annoyance.

It was his own way of calling the guardian of Hope since he clearly couldn’t do it with his voice. He used a frost figure of an elf or a small yeti for North, a frost figure of a tooth fairy for Tooth, and a mini frosty sandman when he wanted Sandy.

But he used the frost bunny more than the others though.

And true enough, a few seconds later, he heard the familiar thumping of Bunny on his way. He had a smile ready for the old warrior when he stopped in front of the frost spirit, ears tilted in curiosity when he saw Jack seated under the shade of a tree.

Bunny stood under the sun as he looked at Jack who smiled at him from under the shade of the tree, hands hidden behind his back.

“What’s wrong, mate?” He asked gently as he kneeled, paws extending and the young Frost happily extended his sleeve covered hand to touch him. “Ya overheating again? Want me to take ya to the North Pole?”

Jack shook his head as he took his hand away and stood up, Bunny following his example. The winter spirit took a deep breath as he took out the flowers he made from behind him and shoved them into the Pooka’s face.

Eyebrows rose and Bunny extended his paws as Jack deposited his creation there. “This is?”

Jack’s nose crinkled as he looked down and pulled his head up as his cheeks frosted. He unwillingly formed a heart made out of snow on top of his head as he determinedly did not look up.

Silence. Jack could hear the loud beat of his heart against his ribs as he waited.

“I didn’t know it was Valentines day, thanks mate.” Bunny said and Jack wanted to slam his face on the nearest tree.

The winter spirit looked up, symbols forming rapidly from frost, the same way Sandy usually did when he was frustrated.

“Whoa, whoa… Calm down frostbite.” Bunny said as he placed his paws on the other’s shoulders. “I already said ‘thank you’. What’s got you in a twist?”

Jack’s cheeks frosted again as he mimicked steam coming out of his ears as a heart of frost formed on top of his head again and Bunny’s forehead wrinkled.

“Okay, I get it’s Valentines. Sorry I didn’t get ya anything…” Bunny said and Jack shook his head fiercely as he formed a heart and a ‘V’ placing a huge X marks on both.”

Bunny’s eyebrows rose, “It’s not Valentines? Then what are these for?”

Jack scowled at the other as he made a frost figure of an ‘eye’.

“Eye?” The guardian of Hope said uncertainly as Jack nodded eagerly. Next he made a figure of a heart.

“Valen-” At the glare, Bunny amended his word. “I mean, heart.” Jack guessed that was good enough. “Go on.”

Jack’s cheeks frosted again as he made a letter ‘U’ before it melted quickly as he looked down.

 “Eye heart U.” Bunny repeated and he looked at the boy and shook his head in confusion. “I don’t get what an ‘eye’ has to do with a ‘u’. I mean I guess, ‘eye’ and a ‘heart’ are both parts of our body-”

The winter spirit tackled Bunny as he gritted his teeth in frustration. A hand on his back however, quickly soothed him as the warrior said, “Jack?”

Sighing, Jack took a deep breath as he formed words with his mouth.

“Jack?” Bunny asked again when the young sprite didn’t answer. The winter spirit cleared his throat as he opened his mouth wide and said the words again.

It was soft at first, barely audible…

But the Warren was quiet as though it sucked in a breath and paused. Bunny’s ears twitched as Jack repeated the words again.

“ _I love you, Bunny._ ”

The guardian of Hope froze and he dropped the flowers in his paw as Jack said the words again, slower as he tilted his head and closed his eyes.

“ _I love you._ ”

And then to Jack surprise, the pooka suddenly pulled him back, green eyes wide as he stared at Jack in shock. “Jack did you just-?”

The spirit blinked before he smiled and said in a soft, _soft_ tone. “I love you, Bunny.”

The Pooka felt himself choke as those blue eyes stared at him earnestly and soon, he found himself hugging the sprite fiercely once more. He felt the vibration of Jack’s quiet laughter as he nosed the other’s hair.

“I love ya too, Frost.” Bunny said as he felt Jack’s hand tighten on his fur before relaxing and hugging him back just as fiercely at the words. “Love ya too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack wears a baggier type of clothes in the warren. His skin is sensitive to the sun so he wears longer sleeves and pants :P


End file.
